


blessed are the curious

by rewrite_a_million_dreams



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merman AU, M/M, Merman!Phillip, Pirate!Phineas, Shipwrecks, Storms, but phin will help with that !!!, i had so much fun with this!!, phil doesnt have very good english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewrite_a_million_dreams/pseuds/rewrite_a_million_dreams
Summary: the ocean calms his restless soul.the creature who saves him gives the quote new meaning.





	blessed are the curious

**Author's Note:**

> so the beginning of this story is from my collection of stuff for FanFicFeb! i wanted to continue it, but didnt want to keep continuing in the collection, so i combined the two in a separate work!!!

Phineas of vaguely aware of what events had transpired, and what had led up to where he was right now: sinking toward the bottom of the ocean, thoughts incoherently swarming in strong currents in his mind, his last breaths being clawed out of him.

He remembered waves. A storm. One that had ruined his baby, his beautiful ship. He remembered telling everyone to jump, save themselves, but he had stayed in a foolish hope that he could possibly gain control back over the situation.

Lettie and Anne had told him it was a bad idea. He did not listen. He never did.

He could only hope that a few of them had made it back.

He was aware now that he had lost everything. Charity, his gorgeous ship named after his first love. His crew, a band of misfits from all walks of life who he had taken in under his wing. He had lost his dignity. Reputation. 

And possibly, his own life.

It was harder and harder to fight to get back to the surface now. Air was so close, but too far away- he could never make it even if he tried, he realized with a muffled, far away cry in the back of his mind. 

Phineas would never make it out alive. It was funny, really. This had all started because he insisted on pushing forward into the storm. Once again, Phineas had led his friends and family to danger on the all on his own. He was the cause of this, another idea too ambitious, too otherworldly, too stupid and reckless and costly.

He had come to terms with dying as he felt himself stop struggling, his eyes rolling back.

He wanted to be gone.

An arm wrapped around him, and he distantly felt himself being pulled somewhere, before he lost all conciousness and his head lulled to the side.

He woke on the shore somewhere the next morning. He could remember waking up just a few times before, too exhausted and slow to move anywhere, to even begin to come back completely. 

He was alone, yes, but he was alive. Driftwood had been pushed onto the shore, no doubt from his own ship, and in the distance, he could see many footsteps in the sand. There was no doubt a large group here, somewhere hidden inland. If he was lucky, he could find them.

Phineas stood and stumbled for a moment before leaning over and coughing, covering his mouth with his arm as he looked around, rubbing the remnants of exhaustion from his eyes. He stared at the water for a long while, not wanting to admit why, before he slowly shook his head, took a few shaky steps, and began walking in the direction of the footprints.

He hadn't wanted to admit it. He didn't want to. He would think himself crazy, of course.

He couldn't bring himself to search for the man with brown hair, blue eyes, and plush lips who had saved him. The man, with gorgeous tan skin and strong muscles who had carried him to the surface, dragged him toward the shore. He did not want to admit that the creature had helped him, the very creature who had been sought after for so long.

Phineas did not search for the man with shiny blue scales, large fins, and a powerful tail.

At least, not until later on that night, when the moonlight illuminated on the water, as he sat there on the beach in a hopeful attempt to see him once again. He had been there for hours. The night sky was clearer than he had ever seen it. Stars twinkled overhead as waves softly rolled toward the beach, crashing just a few feet away from Phineas. The moon was high in the sky, casting a beautiful light over the surface of the ocean.

This was not supposed to happen. This crash, the storm- everything had came out of nowhere, and if Phineas had been able to understand the magnitude of the situation, if he had just listened to Anne and Lettie, maybe he wouldn't have been so irresponsible.

His only consolation had been the fact that his crew, his family, had made it to the shore alive. He had found them after following the footsteps on the beach. There had been no casualties, thank God, just some bumps and scratches and a few broken bones for the most unlucky of the crew. But still, it had been his fault, and his fault only. When he said he needed a moment alone, late that night, no one questioned or followed as he walked away from their fire, heading down to the lonely beach.

He had spent the day trying his hardest to convince the crew to stay calm, happy, smiling, but he couldn't shake the memory of those beautiful eyes from his mind. They seemed to hold the true essence of everything Phineas the ocean- the dark waters and gorgeous shallows and all of the beautiful, horrible secrets of the deep wrapped into one being.

Phineas had been sitting on that beach for three agonizing hours. Three hours of staring at the water, every wave holding a hope that something- someone- might just be there. He was certain that it had not just been a dream, not when he had seen the figure so clearly. He had felt the scales of the creature's tail, had intoxicatingly blue eyes, had mapped each freckle, each blue scale that dotted the man's tan cheeks.

He had begun to think that maybe he would never get to see the mysterious creature again, slowly pushing himself up to stand, a sigh leaving his lips. With a moment of hesitation, he peeled his shirt off, placing it on a rock a few feet away, before slowly walking back to the water. Maybe he would have to search for this man himself. He felt some apprehension as he took a step into the warm waters, staying still for a moment as the waves washed up against him, bringing forth a sense of calming. A sense of familiarity. The waves greeted him like an old friend, and he relished the feeling.

He began walking deeper into the water, stopping at his knees as he heard a large splash from just a few feet away, off to the side. There was a rocky outcrop about ten feet away, and Phineas had the sudden feeling that someone was watching him. Waiting for the opportunity to make themselves known. He took in a deep breath, taking a hesitant step toward the glistening rock. “Is someone there?” He asked softly, no malice detected in his voice. He didn't want to scare the poor creature off, and talking was probably useless- he had no idea if this creature cuold even understand him.

He stayed still for a long while, watching, waiting for something to happen. He had started to believe it was just his mind tricking him- perhaps it was just a wave hitting the rock. That seemed like the most plausible answer, until he saw a hand slowly move up, gripping onto the rock. From what he could see, the fingers were webbed, and the skin had a slight bluish tone to them from the fingertips to just above the wrist, where it faded to a normal color.

Phineas watched in shock as the hand quickly disappeared, and he heard a soft splash from behind the rock. He considered going after it, until he saw a large mass in the water make its way out from behind the outcrop, which slowly moved out in front of him. It was about twenty feet away, before the mass soon revealed it's identity. 

A head rose from the water, and even in the dim light provided by the moon, Phineas could see bright, glowing eyes, staring back at him. There were a few glowing specks dusting the creature's shoulders and cheeks, though he noted that it could just be reflection from the light. Nonetheless, he felt drawn to the creature. 

Phineas took in a deep breath, and slowly took a step further into the water. The man moved back, eyes wide, and Phineas put his hands up on instinct. “Not going to hurt you,” He said quickly, loud enough that the man could hear him. He noticed the man's ears, which were pointed when he turned. He only hoped the poor thing could understand him. “Can you come closer? Are you the creature that saved my life?”

He saw the man pause, and give a quick, sharp nod. Phineas smiled at that, letting out a breathless laugh. “You saved me,” he repeated, as if he couldn't believe it either. He waited a few moments, wishing that the man would move closer, but he made no movement. With a gulp, Phineas nodded. “Alright, I… suppose I'll come to you,” He said with a light chuckle, and lowered himself into the water. 

Swimming out further was easier than trying to walk, and this time, the man didn't flinch or move back. Instead, Phineas watched as he moved closer, circling him, watching him with curious, cautious, glowing blue eyes. It was then that Phineas realized the size of this creature- his tail was extremely long, with gorgeous, flowing fins on the sides. He had a large fin going up his spine as well, and smaller ones stretching down the side of his forearm. He looked elegant. Regal. Beautiful. His tail glimmered under the moonlight, leaving Phineas enchanted by the creature who suddenly stopped right in front of him, their faces must inches apart. 

When Phineas smiled, a grin that revealed just how nervewracking he found the situation, the man smiled back at him, with a slight tilt of the head. Even with the row of sharp, menacing teeth that this man had, Phineas had a hard time finding his smile anything less than gorgeous. “Do you have a name?” Phineas asked softly, glancing him over. 

“Phillip,” He replied almost immediately, and moved even closer to Phineas. He seemed to be searching him, trying to comprehend just what Phineas was- and Phineas found himself doing the same to the man before him.

Phineas took this in, and slowly nodded, a grin playing at the corner of his lips. “Phillip,” He said slowly, raising a brow. “That is a lovely na-- Woah!” Phineas explained, just after Phillip grabbed his arm, pulling it out of the water.

Phillip didn't pay much attention to his arm, instead going straight for his hand, his eyes widening slightly when he gripped Phin's wrist. His eyebrows created in obvious confusion as he ran a blue finger along the space in between Phineas' own digits.

Phineas figured it was because of his lack of webbed hands, and his suspicion was confirmed as he watched Phillip stare at his own hand, and slowly press their hands together. “Humans don't need webbed fingers,” Phineas said softly, watching Phillip closely.

The longer he stared, the more details he took in. There was a large scar along Phillip's chest, as well as a few on his shoulders and arms, scattered without care. What Phineas had once thought to be a blank canvas was being slowly filled with more and more intriguing details, and he found himself getting lost in them, until Phillip lifted his head and their eyes met.

Phineas couldn't remember the stories. Maybe this was how they lured in fisherman before dragging them to the depths, though he had always figured those stories had been full of bullshit. Maybe Phillip was a siren- but, again, he had no use to believe that this kind hearted creature was anything less than friendly.

Phillip was silent. Still. He seemed almost scared, but slowly spoke, his speech a little awkward but there nonetheless. “You… human?” He said the words slowly, tasting them on his tongue. Phineas knew he didn't know much English- or, at least he didn't know how to speak much English, understanding it was much easier.

“Yes,” Phineas replied quickly, and didn't flinch when Phillip pressed a cold hand to his cheek. He seemed to map out Phineas’ features, but followed the actions to himself as well. When he ran a finger down the top of Phineas’ nose, he did the same to himself. When he felt along the human's jaw, he ran his hand down his own. He was completely enraptured by this human, who seemed to look much like himself. Perhaps he had never seen such a thing, Phineas thought, as Phillip's hand trailed across his collarbone.

The closeness made Phineas feel… oddly safe. He didn't know how else to explain it- but being with Phillip felt nice. He was comfortable, and though Phineas never typically trusted anyone except a few close to him, he felt as though he could put all of his trust into this innocent creature. 

Phillip looked as though he were about to speak, but his head snapped forward as there was a sudden rustling in the trees. He gulped, eyes widening as he pushed himself away from Phineas. “I will come back,” He said quickly, looking at him one last time with that gorgeous smile before going under and disappearing into the deep, leaving Phineas floating in the ocean alone. 

He sighed when he heard voices behind him, and slowly swam closer to shore again, walking out of the water a moment later as Lettie walked through the trees.

She stared at him for a moment, before crossing her arms, letting out a deep sigh. “Phineas, why are you all wet? And why have you been gone for so long? Barnum, we were worried sick--”

Phineas held a hand up and shook his head, taking in a deep breath. He glanced out at the water, a smile on his face as he saw a small splash in the far distance. “Lettie, it's alright, I'm fine.” He said slowly, turning to face her. “I was just… visiting a friend."


End file.
